bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Live, Learn and Lawsuits
Live, Learn and Lawsuits (or LLL) is the first comic series created and made by Kahinuva. It is famous for its use of Photoshop effects, unique humor, and a different twist on life as a comic maker. It has received many good reviews, notably from Nuparurocks, Turaga Dlakii, and Blade Titan974 (see below). It is also the first series to use the Comic Maker's Bill of Rights, made by Kahinuva himself. Pre-Production For his first comic series, Kahinuva wanted a different approach to the usual comic cliche. For one, he didn't want his series to have a intro comic with all of the characters just appearing there, or some unintelligent villian with the intention of taking over the studio, since none of these actually made sense. He decided to take a different viewpoint: a Comic Maker just trying to make his way through life paying taxes, dealing with lawyers, having to pay rent, etc. He also decided to use high quality backgrounds, sprites, and effects made with Photoshop rather than GIMP, since he was more familiar with Photoshop. Kahinuva then went and studied both excellent and noobish comics, trying to pinpoint what made the excellent ones excellent and the noobish ones noobish. After that, he then made his own custom backgrounds and started on his comic. His original intent was to use Chimoru Alpha, but quickly changed to Six Shade once he saw the pure epicness of it. He also "befriended the market" by going around and making himself known in other comics, so that by the time he released his comics he would have at least a small fanbase. Release He then released Live, Learn, and Lawsuits on June 3, 2009. It was more successful than Kahinuva thought it would be, earning many good reviews, 9 PGSes, 3 GSes, and five pages in only a month. Kahinuva then released the Comic Maker's Bill of Rights which told the rights he has over his comic series as well as the rules for PGS/GSing. Characters Protagonists Antagonists PGSes Comics *1. Genesis of a Comic Maker *2. Shoopernova *2.5. To PGS Or Not To PGS *3 A Fantastic Fourth (July 4th comic) Reception "Honestly, your comics are awesome." --Nuparurocks “I read the first instalment, and I was all "Darn, these are good". Then I read the others, and I was all "DARN, these are good." So yeah. These are excellent, considering you only really just got started.” --Turaga Dlakii "I rarely even like Chimoru usage and promote RZ, but your use of them are awesome (just like NR's)." --MistaManiac "The jokes are great. The effects are well made. And your comicing-skills are epic." --Blade Titan974 ''"Wow. These are great, you're new to BZP and I can compare your comics to some of the best, like NR and that." --Haku340 "I'd list all the awesome stuff now, but there's too much." --Philbert Flakes Trivia *Although only Rahvork's name was used in the first comic, the other lawyers names will be used in future comics. *The first letters of the lawyers names spell R-E-T-A-I-L. This word was picked out randomly by Kahinuva as inspiration for names. *Kahinuva's Studio's power source is Energized Protodermis. *The Shoop Da Whoop Bros. are a direct parody of the Super Mario Bros. *Mr. Elbirret is "Terrible" spelled backwards. *Ozuan's comment in Comic 2.5 about NR working in a supermarket is a reference to Super Splendid Mart. *Live, Learn, and Lawsuits has inspired the series Mahar's Comics and inadvertently Supernova's Comics. External Links *The Topic Bold text Category:Comics Category:Studio Comics